Satisfaction
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: Sonríe y se frota contra él. El sonido que tiene el material de los vaqueros siendo restregados es delicioso. La fricción de dos cuerpos siempre ha de ser excitante. Seth/Jared. Slash. Lemmon. Reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" del foro LOL: Porno.


Disclaimer_. No soy Meyer. (Dios me libre)._

Claim. _Seth/Jared._

Advertencias. _Slash. Contenido lemmon explícito. No apto para menores de edad, sigue leyendo bajo tu responsabilidad. _

Agregado. _Va respondiendo al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo", del foro LOL. _

Palabra Clave.** Porno.**

**

* * *

**

**Satisfaction**

**

* * *

**

_«—Si vas a hacer algo relacionado con el sexo, debería ser cuanto menos genuinamente perverso.»_

_Grant Morrison._

_**

* * *

**_

_Uno. Dos. Tres._

Sonríe y se frota contra él. El sonido que tiene el material de los vaqueros siendo restregados es delicioso. La fricción de dos cuerpos siempre ha de ser excitante. Más si los dos cuerpos están a cuarenta grados de temperatura y quieren morderse en lugares que incluso no tienen nombre. Le muerde el hombro y se presiona contra él, haciéndole sentir la entrepierna.

—No me jodas Jared. —responde Seth en medio gemido ahogado mientras le muerde el mentón en busca de un poco de carne. El aludido en respuesta le lame el cuello mientras su cuerpos chocan en un sonido perceptible solo pare ellos en medio de la noche. El menor se acomoda un poco mejor sobre el capó del auto.

_Cuatro y cinco_.

Ríe entre dientes e introduce la lengua en su boca. Alguna vez su madre le había dicho que si probaba las drogas se haría un adicto. Si fumaba un cigarro se llenaría los pulmones de nicotina. Si bebía más de la cuenta sería un alcohólico de por vida. Desgraciadamente su madre jamás le dijo que si le metía mano a Seth Clearwater querría hacerlo hasta el maldito final de los días.

—Maldición. —se queja el menor cuando escucha unos pasos aproximarse desde la casa. El otro ríe y exhala contra sus labios. Sus manos tocan sin ningún tipo de pudor el cuerpo masculino mientras el sabor del aliento de Jared le hace querer saltarle encima.

—Bella va a estar muy enfada. —comenta el imprimado mientras se aleja un paso del viejo auto. Cinco abolladuras recién hechas por obra y gracia de ellos dos. Tres contra la puerta del copiloto que causó él cuando empujó a Seth frotándose contra su miembro. Dos que causó el otro al apoyar las manos con fuerza en el capó—. Pero apuesto que le molestaría más saber que no era la primera vez que queríamos montarla sobre su medio de transporte.

Seth sonríe de lado. No lo evita por el simple hecho de que con Jared no es el niño bueno que todos conocen. Porque Jared no lo trata como a un niño y eso simplemente le encanta.

— ¿Cuándo le jodería a Jake saber que lo hicimos en su Golf recién armado?

—Mejor aún. —El Clearwater le mira con una sonrisa oculta—. ¿Cuánto le molestaría eso a Kim?

Jared lo perfora con la mirada mientras al viento choca contra su cuerpo sin que realmente llegue a sentir frio. Seth sonríe abiertamente mientras baja de un salto seco del capó del carro. No ha ido lejos al preguntarlo y ambos saben la respuesta. Porque Jared se lo ha dicho aunque no lo desee.

La imprimación es algo fuerte…

…pero el placer también.

El final el mayor solo ríe entre dientes y se acerca a él dando dos pasos largos. Respira contra su oreja y se permite deslizar el musculo bucal por el inicio de su lóbulo. Humedece su oído haciendo recorrer la lengua por el órgano auditivo mientras las manos se deleitan con la curva que hace el cuerpo de Seth al bajar de su pecho al tórax. Lame su cuello mientras los jadeos de ambos se pierden en medio de la noche. Jared lo arremete de nuevo contra el auto mientras revienta el botón del pantalón al intentar abrirlo de un tirón.

—Me permitiría burlarme de que parecieras un perro en celo de no estar igual. —el menor ríe de forma descomplicada y casual. Los pasos en el interior de la casa suenan de nuevo y ambos saben que deben alejarse del auto antes de que los encontrasen en la _escena del crimen_.

Llegan a la puerta y Jared toca dos veces. Se introduce las manos a los bolsillos y Silva con tranquilidad. Tranquilidad puramente aparente, por supuesto.

La puerta se abre frente a ellos dejando ver primero a la chica menuda de cabello castaño y piel pálida, junto a Jacob. Hacían tarea o algo así les había dicho Jake el día anterior, era claro que solo eso, pues el chupasangre seguro lo mataría si algo más. Tampoco es que creyeran otra cosa, Jacob andaba con una sonrisa extraña últimamente y sabían que no se debía a Bella en realidad.

El quileute los mira de repente con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No en realidad. —Seth los mira tranquilo mientras se devana los sesos intentando recordar que hacían allí. Sam los había enviado a decirle algo, estaba consciente de ello. Pero tras escuchar '_Seth y Jared, vayan a casa de Bella…_' había dejado de poner atención—. Solo rutina.

Jared evita reír. "Solo rutina". Ya era hora de que le enseñara a mentir. Al parecer alguien no estaba poniendo atención, que bueno saber que se distraía al saber lo que vendría después cuando Sam había dado la orden.

—En realidad solo pasábamos a informar que no hay rastro de la pelirroja.

El Black asiente mientras les mira fijamente.

— ¿Hace cuando los enviaron?

—No sé, creo que no traigo reloj. —la respuesta socarrona de Jared solo hace que Jacob entrecierre los ojos y Bella los mire con confusión. La mirada de Jake rueda hasta el pantalón roto de Seth. El Clearwater se encoge de hombros y sonríe de lado.

—Ya sabes qué pasa cuando uno se quiere sacar el pantalón de rapidez.

Jake asiente y los sigue mirando, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que jamás hablara de entrar en fase al hacerlo. Mira a Jared y este alza las cejas divertido. Jacob sacude la cabeza y decide solo ignorarlo. Porque hay cosas mejor solo dejar pasar aun cuando se está cerca de la verdad.

—Bueno, creo que si es todo, nosotros nos vamos. —Jared sonríe con tranquilidad, mirando a ambos—. Bella…Jake —hace un gesto con la mano y gira en los talones, empezando a caminar fuera del pórtico del hogar. Seth les dedica una sonrisa amistosa e inocente antes de despedirse con un tranquilo "adiós chicos", evitando la tentación de decirle a Bella que mejor empiece a ahorrar para pagar el arreglo de su auto. Camina en dirección al bosque, siguiendo el aroma de Jared, consciente de aún tener dos pares de ojos siguiendo sus movimientos.

Alcanza a adentrarse un poco entre los arboles antes de sentir que Jared lo empuja contra la corteza de uno de estos, aprisionándolo con poco pudor. Distingue una sonrisa de lado en medio de la oscuridad, antes de que el mayor empiece a pasar las manos por el cuerpo ajeno. Presiona su ingle con deseo contra el cuerpo de Seth, mas excitado que en un principio. El menor retiene una mezcla entre un gemido y un pujido antes de atacar los labios de su compañero de manada. Jared hace un camino de caricias por su torso, hasta introducir su mano entre los bóxers del Clearwater. Seth intenta contener los gemidos que brotan hasta sus labios al sentir las caricias, el mayor lo observa con deseo, sin dejar de masturbarlo. Los suspiros alargados y los gemidos contenidos impregnan el lugar; Seth se remueve en poco, tratando de darle más espacio a Jared al abrir las piernas. Este comprende de inmediato, repartiendo lamidas por el cuello y hombros del chico al tiempo que acelera el ritmo en que su mano se desliza de forma ascendente y descendente por el miembro del menor. En un momento dado, se permite hacer más lenta la masturbación, escucha a Seth bufar y gruñir un «más aprisa, maldita sea» en medio de jadeos incontrolables. Se relame y continua con su tarea, disfrutando de la forma como el más pequeño se pega a su cuerpo y como sus manos se aferran al árbol. Observa como su cuerpo parece tener unas cuantas convulsiones, mientras gime un poco más alto, cerca de llegar al orgasmo. Jared respira más aprisa, con una buena cantidad de libido subiendo de ver tal imagen. Era prácticamente pornográfico. Sonríe, sintiendo como su propio miembro se ponía más erecto contra sus pantalones. Aquello que hacía con Seth, era prácticamente porno.

El cuerpo del menor sufre una nueva convulsión, lo ve apretar los dientes al trabar la mandíbula y eyacula contra su mano. Sus labios, feroces, se encuentran de nuevo en una batalla territorial. Los músculos bucales, húmedos, se entrelazan con furia y se revuelcan en una muestra de satisfacción.

—Esto aún no acaba, enano —susurra Jared con lascivia, contra el oído de Seth. El Clearwater le ayuda a deshacerse de sus pantalones, rompiéndolos a su vez. El quileute ríe entre dientes y se frota de nuevo contra él, piel con piel, órgano contra órgano. Hacerlo es demasiado placentero, aumenta la tensión sexual del momento.

No necesitan demasiado juego previo, unos cuantos mordiscos y lamidas. Caricias rudas y besos feroces. Jared siente la palpitante excitación de Seth de nuevo, y sin perder demasiado tiempo, decide entrar en su cuerpo. Seth suelta una maldición y arranca un pedazo de la corteza del árbol. Jared hace un lento vaivén que va aumentando la velocidad de a poco, mientras se encarga de nuevo de masturbar al menor. El placer crece a medida que las embestidas se hacen más rápidas y furiosas. Se lamen, se tocan, disfrutan del placer de alcanzar el infierno al obtener aquella satisfacción prohibida. Llegan al límite al mismo tiempo, jadeando en busca de un poco más de aire. Se miran, sin necesidad de decirse una sola palabra. Sus cuerpos, segundos atrás, ya lo han dicho todo.

No tienen realmente con qué vestirse, así que solo entran en fase. Se encaminan de regreso con la manda procurando mantener al mínimo los recuerdos. Caminan por el bosque tranquilamente, sin siquiera preocuparse porque sus olores mezclados serían detectados por cualquiera que pásese cerca. No les importa demasiado, después de todo, ellos dos no son los únicos que tienen secretos sucios dentro de la manada.


End file.
